Will I Lose My Dignity
by notalonepopular
Summary: The night Kurt Hummel went to meet his ex-boyfriend at the bar around the corner, he was not expecting the night to take such a turn for the better.


Will I Lose My Dignity

With a quick scan around the bar, Kurt spotted Sam sitting at a table in the far corner. Taking a deep breath, the tall brunette made his way to his ex-boyfriend. "Kurt! I'm glad you came." Sam said as he stood, reaching for Kurt's hand.

Sam didn't get the chance to grab his ex's hand before it was put into the pocket of his Marc Jacobs pea coat. "Sam, I don't know why you want me here. I told you we're over. You know I can't forgive you for what you did."

Kurt Hummel and Sam Evans had been together for 4 years, ever since their senior year of high school. Sam came out over the summer between junior and senior year. It was a shock to all but Kurt who knew as soon as he laid eyes on the blonde for the first time. The last year of high school was a whirlwind of flirty duets, coffee dates, and dinners. Eventually, they moved to New York straight after graduation and into an apartment with Finn, Kurt's stepbrother and Sam's best friend, and Rachel, Kurt's best friend and Finn's girlfriend. After much argument with Rachel over whether or not he should pursue Musical Theater, Kurt attended Parson's School of Design for fashion design and Sam took up his studies at NYU in business. The couple moved into a new apartment in Brooklyn the past year, trying to get away from the drama that was Rachel and Finn and their ever constant roller coaster of a relationship.

Everything seemed like it was going swimmingly, Kurt was even anticipating a ring. Until two weeks earlier when Kurt came home early from school and caught Sam in bed.

With a girl.

Shouts were heard, insults flew through the air and Kurt packed a bag and fled to Rachel and Finn's. Sam came to try and talk to him the next morning and tried to apologize many times, but each attempt was thrown away without a second thought or regret. As far as Kurt was concerned, there was no forgiving what Sam had done.

This morning, Kurt received a phone call from Sam begging him to come to the bar around the corner from their old apartment that night. The only reason that Kurt had shown up was because Sam sounded pathetic when he begged and Sam hadn't tried to get a hold of Kurt for a while. Arguing with Rachel and Finn, who didn't think that he should go, and after sneaking out slowly so he couldn't be noticed, Kurt made his way to the bar, which brings him to the present.

So there Kurt was. Standing in front of his adulterous ex-boyfriend, tapping his foot and waiting for an explanation.

"Baby it was a mistake! Emma meant nothing to me!" Kurt hated when Sam used the term 'baby'. He thought it was degrading and dirty, and scowled when he heard it uttered out of the blonde's mouth. Hearing _her_ name come out of Sam's mouth was the final straw.

"I don't want to hear that it was a mistake, I don't care if you call it a mistake or a lack of judgement. Either way you cheated on me. With a woman! Hell, I'd be acting like this even if you cheated on me with another man! Your broke my trust and you broke me! I never expected you to do something like that. So explain to me why you want me here or else I'm leaving and I'm not going to give you another chance."

"Don't leave!" Sam reached out to touch Kurt's arm, but it was taken away before he could get a hold of it, yet again. "I wanted you here because I'm sorry and I want to prove to you how sorry I really am!" Sam looked like he was on the brink of tears, yet Kurt felt no remorse for him what so ever.

A deep sigh was heard from Kurt, and with a roll of his eyes he said, "And how exactly are you planning on proving this to me in the middle of a crowded bar on a Saturday night?"

Before Sam could respond, a worker from the bar came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "You're up next dude." Sam turned to Kurt one last time with a smile, a pleading look and one word leaving his lips. "Listen."

The blonde man walked towards a small stage set up in the corner of the room and mounted it quickly. Kurt crossed his arms and started tapping his foot on the ground in anticipation. Deep down, he knew what was about to happen, but he didn't want to believe it was true. Singing some crappy song would not be what would make Kurt forgive Sam. Feedback was heard from the microphone and Kurt cringed. "Hey there everyone. My name is Sam Evans and I'm here to sing for you tonight. This song goes out to someone special in my life that I love and I hope he forgives me for what I did. This is for you Kurt."

Silence. Then the opening cords to one of the worst songs Sam could ever think to sing to him rang out.

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos_

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

Before Sam could get to the first chorus of the song, Kurt turned on his heel and strode out of the bar in a hurry. He couldn't stand to stay there any longer and Sam lost his chance for any forgiveness when he sang Katy Perry of all people. The brunette was almost out the door when he bumped into another person and was knocked to the floor. Suppressing a grimace at how well his night was going so far, Kurt looked up and was met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "Oh my God! I am so sorry! Oh my God! Here let me help you up!" Gorgeous eyes reached his hand down and Kurt grasped it before he was pulled up and landed back on his feet, speechless at the way the stranger was looking at him with such apology in his eyes alone.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't looking where I was going. I was in a bit of a rush to get out of here before disaster inevitably hits." Kurt dusted off his pants and looked back up at the stranger. The man was smiling sweetly starring at Kurt with a curious expression, any hint of remorse gone as soon as Kurt forgave him. Being able to fully look now, Kurt could tell that the man he bumped into didn't just have gorgeous eyes, but a gorgeous everything. He had dark curly hair that was tamed down with just enough gel, laugh lines framing his face and the cutest bushy eyebrows Kurt had ever seen. Usually Kurt detested bushy eyebrows, but on the gorgeous stranger, they worked just right. The man was a miles way more attractive than Sam, which at this point, Kurt thought he needed. If the stranger was even gay that is.

"Disaster? What kind of disaster?"

Kurt just looked at the man in disbelief that he was still there asking questions. Most people weren't always so interested in other's lives, especially in a place like New York where there is a new person around each corner, increasingly more interesting than the last. As if sensing hesitation, the breath-taking stranger face palmed and started laughing, confusing Kurt even more. "I'm so sorry, I should introduce myself before I go around butting into other people's business! Where have my manners gone? My name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson." Blaine reached out his hand again to Kurt.

Kurt grasped Blaine's hand and shook it. "My name is Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you Blaine. As for the answer to your question, that's my ex-boyfriend on stage right now, trying to serenade me with an awful song as an apology that I am never going to accept, and he knows it so I'm not quite sure why he's still trying."

Blaine laughed. "Well then, I guess I'd want to get out of here too! As for the song, I guess it's probably not the best thing to be singing. Definitely not my first choice if I was trying to get such a beautiful man such as you back."

Kurt stood stunned for a moment before snapping back into reality. So Blaine was gay after all. Cracking a small smile, Kurt replied, "Well thank you for the compliment and you're completely correct. Even with a better song, I'm doubtful I would take him back anyways, not after what he's gone and done."

"Care to share?" Blaine looked at him expectantly.

"Um..."

Blaine's smile dropped and Kurt's face turned to something akin to confusion. Before Kurt could question the sudden mode shift, Blaine spoke up. "I'm sorry, yet again. That was incredibly rude of me just to ask about your personal life when we've only just met. I'm only used to having my friends talk to me about what's happening in their lives and to come to me for advice, so it was a reflex just to ask you. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. But if you do want to talk to someone, I'm available! Well I mean… I don't mean… not in the dating sense that I'm single, although I am." Kurt broke out into a smile at Blaine's rambling and was trying hard not to laugh at how adorable the man was. "I'm just going to stop talking now." Blaine said with a blush rising on his face.

"You're too adorable." Kurt told him before he could stop himself. Now both men were sporting blushes on their cheeks.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

As Kurt was about to ask Blaine if he wanted to go for a walk so they could talk about what was troubling him, he heard the tell-tale signs of someone walking up behind them. Both men looked up and Kurt saw the angry and jealous face of Sam only 2 feet away. Too caught up in Blaine, Kurt hadn't noticed Sam finishing his song and to some degree, he was thankful he didn't have to hear the whole thing.

Sam stopped walking in front of the pair and stood with his hands in his pockets. "So Kurt, did you listen like I asked you to? Or were you too caught up in other activities?" At that point Sam gave Blaine a very pointed look that said _back away_.

With a sigh and an eye roll in which only Blaine could see, Kurt turned to look at his ex for the second time that night. "Sam. I started to listen, but as soon as I figured out what the atrocious song was, I was leaving. As I was doing so, I happened to bump into this gorgeous man over here," Kurt gestured to Blaine who wore a shocked look on his face. "So if you could please go away, we were just about to leave and go back to his place." Kurt winked and with that Kurt took Blaine's hand and dragged him out of the restaurant too quickly to see Sam's dejected face.

When they got far enough away Kurt leaned up against a building and started bursting out laughter. Blaine stood off to the side looking confused for a moment before he too joined in on the laughter. Settling down a few minutes later, Blaine held his hand out for Kurt again asking a silent question. Kurt took his hand without hesitation and the pair continued their journey down the street. "I hope you know," Blaine started, "I don't take a boy home until at least the third date." Kurt laughed once again and leaned into Blaine, already feeling oddly comfortable with the man.

"Honey, if you knew me, you wouldn't be able to last until the third date."


End file.
